Moonstruck
by e1981
Summary: Goes back to season 5 and the episode with the same name as this story. This is my take on how it should've been.


**Moonstruck**

**RATING: K-rated AUTHOR: e1981 PAIRING: Alex/Stevie (McLeod's Daughters) DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, I just borrowed them for a little while :-) Enjoy!  
**

They sat quietly, sipping their beers. It was a nice peaceful night; the stars and the moon lit up the dry land before them. Seeing Alex walking towards her earlier had surprised her however she felt a great joy hearing that she had been right about that Florence or whatever her name was.

She felt Alex move a bit beside her.

'You right there?'

'Yeah, empty.' he said holding up his bottle.

'These the only ones you've got or do you have more in the fridge?' he kicked the almost empty box of beer standing on the veranda floor infront of him.

'I've got more. I'll get it.' she started to stand up but Alex told her not too. He stood up and walked the few steps inside. Turbo followed him; leaving his master alone.

Stevie watched as he disapperead into the cottage. Seeing the dog follow him brought a smile to her face. She stood up and walked to the stairs. She leaned against the pole, crossing her arms across her chest.

She looked at the stars thinking about the events of the day. In a way she did regret not going with him to the ball but at the same time she knew she'd be misserable there. She didn't really know any of the farmers that would be there and she would've most likely be at the bar all night. No need to embarrass herself or Alex like that. She did wonder what exactly had happened during the night though. Was Alex telling her the truth about his night or did he spare her any details she wondered. Now wasn't the time to dwell on that, he was here with her and not at the Gungellan Hotel with her.

Alex got the cold beverage from the fridge and started to walk back outside. He noticed a small radio standing at the kitchen table and a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He grabbed to radio and beers; leaving the room. The dogs big eyes looked up at him as he exited the kitchen.

'Sorry mate, I don't know where your Mom keeps the goodies.' he patted the dogs head and continued outside.

He saw her leaning against the pole. He could tell she was lost in thoughts. He put the beers on the bench and the radio on the window sill. He turned it on and tried to find some decent music.

He heard a familiar tune that he knew he had heard Stevie humming a few days earlier. Turning up the sound a little he walked over to where she stood.

He reached out his hand infront of her.

'May I have this dance Miss Hall?'

Stevie saw his hand seconds before she heard him speak. She was lost in her own little world and hadn't heard him walk back outside or turn the radio on. She looked up at him, smiling.

'Here?'

'Why not? Come on Steves, let's dance.' he took her hand and walked away from the stairs.

'I don't know Alex, I've seen you dance before you know.' she teased him.

He turned around facing her again, pulling her close to him he looked her deep into the eyes.

'Dance with me.'

_We're both looking for something  
__We've been afraid to find  
__It's easier to be broken  
__It's easier to hide  
__Looking at you,holding my breath,  
__For once in my life,I'm scared to death,  
__I'm taking a chance,letting you inside.  
__Feeling alive all over again,  
__As deep as the sky, under my skin  
__Like being in love, she says  
__For the first time  
__Maybe I'm wrong,  
__But I'm feeling right where I belong  
__With you tonight  
__Like being in love  
__To feel for the first time_

She saw a tenderness in his eyes that she had never seen before. She felt his hand on her lower back. His fingertips brushing against her bare skin were her top had slipped up as she had put her arm around his shoulders. Slowly they started to sway to the music. She laid her head against his broad chest feeling him rest his chin on the top of her head. Closing her eyes she listened to his heartbeat.

He could feel the scent of her shampoo. Smiling to himself he guided her arm up around his neck and in slow, gentle strokes he caressed her arm and waist before he encircled his arm around her small body. He could feel her move away from him slightly. He looked down on her as she looked up at him. They locked eyes; neither of them relising they'd stopped dancing. Alex raised his hand and stroked his fingers against her soft cheek.

'I'm sorry for not taking you to the ball. I should've listened to you and not be so stubborn.'

'It's ok. I wouldn't have enjoyed it anyway.' she shrugged her shoulders a bit

'Not even with me there keeping you company?' he grinned

'That would've made it easier yes but you know I don't like these kind of things.'

'I know.' A small piece of her hair had fallen down over her face. Alex pulled it behind her ear; gently rubbing her earlobe before he let his hand fall down to her waist.

'So...what happens now?' She asked him curiously

'What do you mean?'

'With you and Felicity.'

'Oh...uhm nothing I guess. Like I said; we did the ball thing and it just didn't feel right. She said something about going back to the city and I'm sure I'll never see her again.'

He looked her in the eyes but she let her head fall and walked away from him. She walked back to the stairs and leaned against the pole again. He saw her wrap her arms around her body, her hands stroking her upper arms.

'You cold?' he asked as he started to take off his jacket.

She didn't say anything, she knew he would put his jacket over her shoulders no matter what her answer would be. Seconds later she could feel the warm fabric being draped around her body. She took hold of the collar and drew the item closer to her body. She could feel his pressence behind her.

He took a step closer to her. He thought he saw her tense by him standing behind her. He didn't care about that now. Having her in his arms tonight made him feel things he hadn't felt in a long time. It made him feel happy, content and most of all at home. He wasn't sure why he felt like that but he wanted to find out.

'Stevie, are you ok?'

She nodded, not daring to speak. She didn't have a reason to cry but for some reason she couldn't stop the tears from falling. A feeling of relief and joy had filled her body hearing him say that things hadn't felt right.

Alex moved and walked around her. Facing her he lifted her head so she met his eyes. Seeing her tears made his chest tighten.

'Hey what's going on?'

'I don't know. I just...I'm not sure.' She tried avoiding his gaze but it was nearly impossible. Whenever she took her eyes off of him his eyes followed hers. He could see right through her; read her like a book.

'It's ok Steves, I can feel it too. I'm not sure what it is either but I'm willing to find out if you are?'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah, come here you.' He put his arms around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. She embraced his waist putting her head against his chest. They stood like that for a while as a new song started to play on the radio.

_There's so much craziness surrounding me,_  
_There's so much going on it gets hard to breath_  
_When all my faith has gone you, bring it back to me,_  
_You make it real for me_  
_Well I'm not sure of my priorities,_  
_I've lost sight of where im meant to be_  
_And like holy water washing over me,_  
_You make it real for me_  
_And I am running to you baby,_  
_You are the only one who saves me_  
_That's why I've been missing you lately,_  
_'Cause you make it real for me_  
_When my head is strong, but my heart is weak,_  
_I'm full of arrogance and uncertainty_  
_When I can't find the words, you teach my heart to speak,_  
_You make it real for me_

**_Lyrics by:_**

**_Lifehouse - First time_**

**_James Morrison - You make it real_**


End file.
